


Take My Hand, We´re Facing This Together

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Thomas won´t let you go through this alone. He will protect you, he loves you.





	Take My Hand, We´re Facing This Together

You sighed loudly, looking in the mirror. Dressed in a dress that wouldn’t attract many attention, and you would wear your big hat that would hide your face from the other people at the cabinet battle. Thomas insisted that you went with him, but you rather stayed home.  
‘Hun, we’re leaving! Are you ready?’ Thomas yelled from downstairs and you grabbed your coat and hat.  
‘I’m coming!’ You yelled back, glancing one more time in the mirror. Hopefully nobody would say anything to you like they had done the last time.  
Your husband, Thomas, was waiting downstairs, dressed in his purple coat and he smiled at you, kissing your cheek.  
‘Why did you change your clothes? You looked perfect already, mon amour?’ He asked while you stepped in the carriage.  
‘I spilled some tea on it.’ You lied, sitting closer to Thomas. He put an arm around you.  
When the two of you arrived you already knew it was gonna be rough. The room was crowded with people and some glanced at you, Thomas’ arm around your waist. You could already hear the whispers but luckily Thomas was oblivious to them.  
‘I have to go, darling. See you later.’ Thomas promised, pecking you on the lips and walked over to the President. You were left alone and quickly found a seat next to a woman in a nice blue dress that smiled kindly to you. Hopefully she would leave you alone, you thought.  
‘Hey, there she is again. The golddigster.’ The two men that had harassed you last week were there again. You tried to ignore them but they sat down on the chairs on your other side.  
‘So what did Tommy give you this week? Some new dresses. We all know that you’re only married with him for his money.’ One man laughed. Another girl, a black haired beauty turned around.  
‘Why did he marry such a poor ugly thing?’ She asked, grinning meanly at you. ‘Everyone knows that he could have gotten so much better. You’re just a bitch.’  
You swallowed. Why wasn’t the Cabinet Battle starting, then they had to be silent.  
‘Why don’t you answer, little duckling?’ Another man laughed. 'Now your husband isn’t here to protect you!’  
They all laughed and you bowed your head, tears filling your eyes.  
'Leave her alone.’ You looked up. It was the lady that was sitting next to you, but now she had stood up. 'You’re all just jealous that you don’t have a loving wife or husband. Do something better with your life.’  
You smiled gratefully at the woman. Everyone immediately stopped laughing. Obviously the woman was very powerful.  
'Yes Mrs. Hamilton.’ They all murmured, like schoolkids obeying their teacher and left you alone.  
'Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton.’ You said to the woman.  
'It’s nothing.’ Mrs. Hamilton answered. 'Who are you?’  
You smiled. 'I’m Y/N Jefferson.’  
The two of you shook hands and then the Cabinet Battle began and you looked at your husband, proud to be married with him. 

You thought they would leave you alone from now on, but you were horribly wrong. When you were at the market the two men approached you again.  
‘Hey slut!’ They cheered, obviously drunk now. You rolled your eyes, it was around lunch time, why the fuck were they drinking now.  
‘Where’s you husband?’ They laughed.  
You growled. ‘Leave me alone.’  
‘Please?’ They said, coming closer.  
‘Please!’ You begged, hoping they would leave now. But they didn’t, only coming closer. One even tried to grab your breast!  
You pushed them away and started running, almost tripping. Your ripped your dress while tears streamed down your cheeks, but at least you were away from them.

When you came home you wanted to go to your bedroom, dress quickly and have some time for yourself to calm down. But Sally was waiting, saying that Thomas wanted to see you.  
‘Is it important?’ You asked.  
‘He said it was important.’ Sally sighed.  
You nodded, taking off your broken shoes. You went to Thomas’ office, readying yourself for the questions he would ask. You knocked on the wooden door.  
‘Come in, sweetheart!’ He yelled and you timidly opened the door. Thomas was sitting behind his desk and when he saw you like that his eyes widened.  
‘God, Y/N! What happened?’ He asked, standing up and running to you, taking you in his arms. ‘Please tell me.’  
‘I don’t know.. how to…’ You sobbed.  
‘Is this about those people who were mean to you during the cabinet battle?’ Thomas asked. You looked at him in surprise.  
‘How do you.. know about that?’ You asked, wiping away your tears.  
‘Mrs. Hamilton visited me and told me about it.’ Thomas explained.   
‘I was at the market.’ You sniffed. ‘And those men were there again and I had to run away.’  
‘Oh darling.’ Thomas murmured in your hair. ‘I’m so sorry for not being there.’

Through the door you could hear the sounds of the ball, the music, the laughter, the dancing. You had promised Thomas you wouldn’t stay in your room the whole night, but you seriously considered breaking that promise and going upstairs.  
The door opened, it was Thomas.  
‘Are you coming, love?’ He asked. You swallowed.  
‘I can’t do this.’ You said. ‘Everyone will…’  
‘Take my hand, Y/N.’ Thomas said. ‘We’re facing this together.’   
You took Thomas’ hand, holding it like an anchor. The two of you went inside, the lights blinding and the sounds too loud. Some people stared, others whispered and you saw the two men again.  
But it didn’t matter because you were with Thomas. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
